


It's like we can't stop (We're enemies)

by RecklessSmiles



Series: It's Paradise and it's a War Zone [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Billy Hargrove is Bad at Communicating, Billy Hargrove is a Mess, Harringrove, M/M, Pining, Steve Harrington is a flirt, billy hargrove is feral, harringrove au, it's paradise and a war zone, just a lot of angst and pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: Billy is just pining over Steve. Every aching detail leaves him reeling and needing moreIt's Paradise and it's a War Zone exposition.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, billy Hargrove / Steve Harrington
Series: It's Paradise and it's a War Zone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	It's like we can't stop (We're enemies)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is the exposition for my "War Zone" verse. 
> 
> Song I defiantly recommend is Maroon 5- Animals   
> cause it's hard to tell if this is all in Billy's head or if Harrington is actually into it too.   
> So yeah, it's feral enough to get into Billy's mindset.

Billy has been pining after Harrington for what feels like forever now, but it’s really only been a month. A month since their fight at the Byers place. A month since King Steve’s fist hit against his hard face. A month since his thighs straddled Steve’s on the Byers’ floor. A month of catching Steve’s eyes in the hallways, of _ accidentally  _ brushing his shoulders against his own. 

A moth of basketball practice and gym classes, and hearing that pretty mouth panting out of breaths as Billy pushes up against him. Pushing him, shoving him, doing anything he has to just to feel Steve’s body against his own again. And Steve, fuck, Steve’s being just as bad if not worse.

Biting his lips when he catches Billy’s eye, pushing his hair back and tilting his head just enough to put his neck on full display. Like he knows Billy is into that primal shit. Grunting and huffing “Billy!” or “Fuck Billy you asshole.” In gym while Billy is playing him from behind. Or falls to the floor when Billy _gently_ shoves him and gets him benched just so Billy has to go through the torture of watching Harrington dance around in those little green short. Billy was losing his mind.

And the damn showers, that little highlight of the day was also quickly becoming the hardest to get through. Steve literally puts on a Goddamn show of it! Soaps up, hands so fuckin' slow tracing over his own body. Arms stretched up, shadows of ribs flexing as he washes his hair. Can you fuckin' blame a guy for staring. Fuck! Billy just wanted to bend him over right there all lathered up and pound into him. Steve fuckin' knew it too cause he’d keep glancing over at Billy, just to make sure he was still watching no doubt. 

Billy had to stay in the shower for a little longer then necessary because fuckin' Steve Harrington knew Billy knew he was hot. Which made Billy late getting home. Which resulted in Neil shoving him against a bookcase. Which left Billy’s shoulder fucked and a mess of books on the floor that Billy and his trashed shoulder had to clean up.

And then Billy woke up with a throbbing shoulder and bruises up his back but got out of bed, got dressed; got Max to school and then himself. Because yeah he just got the shit kicked out of him by Neil but there’s basketball practice today and Billy really want to see Steve. He wants to be tortured so sweetly. And pushing Steve Harrington around is the only self care Billy needs. Because seeing Steve in the showers will literally mend his bones.

So yeah, he went to school and he went to practice and he took a shower and his eyes never left Steve.


End file.
